


Our life.

by Geekygirl669



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: After Eddie gets hurt in the cave Richie turned back to bad habits.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 17





	Our life.

Eddie and Richie’s marriage isn’t perfect.  
Far from it actually.  
They’ve had their fair share of fights over the years.  
But they loved it each other and they both knew that was all that really mattered.

In some messed up way most of the loser’s had found someone that would understand what they went through in their early teens.  
Although it took Beth time she and Ben finally found their way to each other.  
While Stan, Mike and Bill might not have ended up with someone who had to deal with Pennywise and his never ending threat they had all found someone who had also experienced some kind of childhood trauma.  
In some weird messed up way that had all found there perfect person.

Eddie and Richie were the luckiest of them all.  
They found each other while they were still in high school and while no one knew about them until there were in there early twenty’s the pair had actually been dating since they were seventeen.

There were some hurdles that even ten years into being married they had to overcome.  
Richie although now out to almost everyone had never really found a way to except himself fully, there was always a little voice in his head, sometimes sounding like his farther sometimes sounding like Pennywise, that tried to convince him that who he was, was wrong.  
Eddie had been able to get past a lot of the damage his mother had done while he was a kid but there was some stuff that ingrained into him that he would never be able to past.

They both found there coping mechanisms over the years.  
Eddie defiantly more healthy then Richie’s.  
While Eddie had decided to us his over caution to help other people, Richie had turned to drugs and booze.  
Early in their twenty’s Richie had found that the best way to cope with everything that had happened was booze.  
At first it didn’t really worry anyone, Richie drank a bit more than they did but he didn’t drink too much and they just thought it was the fact that he was finally able buy his own.  
Things changed quickly though, at 23 Richie came out to his parents and while his mum took things well his dad did not, the drinking got worse after that and people started to worry.  
They all took their turns in talking to Richie but he would always shrug it off with one of his trade mark jokes and that would be the end for a while.  
It wasn’t until Richie’s 24th birthday that they started to get really worried.  
Ben had caught Richie taking some pills in the back of the club they had gone to for Richie’s party.  
After that the loser’s tried to make it their mission to get Richie sober.  
It ended up having the opposite effect though and the more the team pushed Richie the more Richie drank and the more he pushed them away.  
A month shy of his 25th birthday Richie Tozier overdosed in the bathroom of some sleazy bar.  
The whole team where there for Richie through his recovery, through the withdrawal from the many different substances Richie had been taking the past year, there for him every time he relapsed, celebrating every millstone Richie made in his recovery.  
Richie and Eddie’s relationship had shattered while Richie was using but in the years after his overdose the two of them were able to make things work again between the two of them.

Eddie and Richie got married not long after the pair had turned thirty down at the court house with only the rest of the Loser’s club there.

And for a while things were as good as they could be for the group, that was at least until Pennywise came back, looking for revenge.

“He’s going to be fine Rich.” Ben assure his friend as they sat next to Eddie’s bedside. “The doctor said everything looks good.”

“He almost died.” Richie sighed. 

“But he didn’t.” Beverley pointed out walking up to stand behind him. “He is still alive.”

“We don’t know when he’s going to wake up.” Richie pointed out as Beverley placed a hand on his shoulder.

“He’s going to wake up.” Ben promised him from the other side of the bed. 

“You don’t know that.” Richie pointed out.

“The doctor said he would wake up.”

“I can’t be here.” Richie sighed as he stood up. “I can’t be here.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Beverley stopped Richie with a hand on each of his shoulders. “Go home and have a shower, have some food and get some sleep. It might make you feel better.”

“I can’t leave him.” Richie sighed.

“You can leave for a couple hours, were all going to be here.” Ben assured him.

“I can come with you if you want.” Bev offered.

“No.” Richie said as he pulled away from his friend. “I need to be alone for a bit.”

“Okay.”

The team all watched sadly as Richie left the hospital room. 

**********************************************************************************

Richie sat down on the bar stool ordering a drink from the bartender. 

As Richie sat there stating at the drink in his hands the image of Eddie being stabbed in the chest was all he could see.   
All he could see was his husband laying in his arms bleeding out.

The more he saw his husband dying in his arms the more Richie drank  
and the more he drank the worse Richie felt, which just made him drink more.

Richie sat at the bar drinking his sorrows away for about two hours before he got a phone call from Beverley.

“He’s awake.” Beverley told him happily making Richie stop. 

“I’m coming.” Richie told her not realising that he was slurring a little.

Beverley sighed as Richie ended the call turning round to look at Ben. “He’s drunk.”

Ben sighed having been worried that Richie would turn to alcohol again. “Was it obvious?”

“He said two words to me so I don’t know.” Beverley pointed out. “But yeah I think so.”

“We can’t let Eddie see him like that.” Ben sighed.

“I know. We just have to wait till he gets here.”

**********************************************************************************

“Richie.” Beverley sighed as he walked down the corridor. “You’re drunk.”

“I’m fine.” Richie told her trying to walk into the room.

“You’re not.” Ben pointed out. “Your dunk.”

“If it was Bev in that room wouldn’t you want a drink?” Richie asked a little too loudly for his friends licking. 

Ben sighed. “Yeah I would but I’m not an alcoholic.”

“Don’t have a go at me for drinking until you have to watch the person you love bleed out in your arms.” Richie shouted gaining the attention on the few people in the hallway. “Now move out of my way.”

“Were not letting you in there drunk.” Beverley told him.

“You can’t stop me.”

“Eddie doesn’t need you going in there drunk.” Ben pointed out hoping it would get through to him.

Richie sighed knowing they were right. “I need to see him.”

“And he needs you sober.” Beverley was able to lead him over to the chairs. “Were going to sit here for a bit and Ben is going to get you some coffee.”

Ben smiled down at Richie before walking down the hallway. 

“I messed up.” Richie sighed as he rested his head in his hands. “I really messed up.”

“You did.” Beverley nodded. “But it’s not the end of the world and as soon as you’re a little more sober you can go and see Eddie.”

“How could I mess up so bad?” Richie asked as he looked up at her. 

“A lot happened these last couple days, it was enough to make anyone break.” Beverley assured him. “All I wanted was to drink.”

“I don’t know if I can stop.” Richie admitted. “I just keeping seeing Eddie getting stabbed, the only time I didn’t was when I was drinking.”

“Maybe seeing him alive and talking will help.” Beverley said hoping she was right.

“Maybe.”

**********************************************************************************

It was another hour before Richie was sober enough to go in and see Eddie.

“Hey Eddie Spaghetti.” Richie said with a sad smile as he walked up to his husband’s bed side. “How you feeling.”

“Okay. A little sore but okay.” Eddie smiled up at Richie. 

Richie sat down and grabbed Eddie’s hand bring it up to kiss the back of it. “I was worried.”

“Richie Tozier was worried about me.” Eddie joked placing a hand carefully over his heart. “I’m flattered.”

“Of course I was worried. What would I do if you didn’t make it out of that cave?”

“No clue.”

**********************************************************************************

“You started drinking again.” Eddie said about a week later. 

Richie sighed having worried Eddie would pick that up. “Only twice.” Richie assured him.

Eddie sighed grabbing Richie’s hand. “You don’t have to hide it from me.”

“I don’t want to make your recovery harder.” Richie told him.

“You’re my husband Rich.”

“I know that but I just messed up, I haven’t drank since you woke up.” Richie squeezed Eddie’s hand a little tighter. “I just messed up.”

“I know.” Eddie said sadly. “And where gonna get through it together.”

“You need to focus on your recovery, you don’t need to worry about me.” Richie told him.

“Your my husband I’m gonna worry.” Eddie told him. “Were going to get through both mine and your recovery together got it.”

“Got it.” Richie smiled feeling tears gather in his eyes. “How the hell did I get so lucky? I love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some that you spotted can you please let me know in the comments.


End file.
